


告解室

by serenajin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenajin/pseuds/serenajin
Summary: 祈求天父做十分钟好人，赐我他的吻 如怜憫罪人，我爱主 同时亦爱一位爱人，祈求沿途未变心 请给我护荫。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lucas/Taeyong, 卡容, 港容
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

告解室

“我向全能的天主和各位弟兄姐妹，承认我在思、言、行为上的过失。我罪、我罪、我的重罪。为此，恳请终身童贞圣母玛利亚、天使、圣人、和你们各位弟兄姐妹，为我祈求上主、我们的天主。”

“上主，求你垂怜。”

“愿全能的天主，圣父、圣子、圣神，降福你们。”

李泰容坐在教堂的后排长凳上，沉默地观望着众人做弥撒，她似乎无法融入其中，但神色虔诚——至少不让人感觉到被冒犯，于是直到结束也无人提议要将她赶走。  
等大家离去，教堂变得有些空旷了，她才缓缓起身，向正前方走去，那里正站着穿黑色常服的神父。  
金道英有些疲倦，见着她行走的路径并不惊讶，仿佛早就料到，等她站到眼前才开口道：“你回去吧，说过许多次了，我帮不了你。”  
李泰容仍是沉默，她将包包放在一边，双手合拢交叠搭在裙子上，那里还残留着久坐引起的褶皱。僵持许久，她才说：“我可以不进告解室。”  
她仰起头，望向站在台阶上的神父，对方神色淡漠，看她与其他信徒无二致，日光透过玻璃窗上的花纹棱错落在身上，将他塑造成一座雕像。  
李泰容直直对上金道英的双眼：“求神父降福，准我罪人告解。”

李泰容回到家时天已渐黑，这座城市处处堵车，不存在畅通的路线，车水马龙的街上，喇叭响个不停。她推开门，家里亮着盏暖黄的灯，一眼望去就看到黄旭熙倚靠着沙发垫半躺着，像是睡着了。  
李泰容刚走过去，她脚步声放得很轻了，却听到他说：“跟Ethan喝了点，头疼。”黄旭熙仍然没睁眼，却能恰好抓住她的手腕，将她拉到身旁坐下。李泰容顺势将双手放在他太阳穴处，给他按摩。  
“去哪儿了？”  
李泰容老实回答道：“教堂。”  
黄旭熙有了兴趣，睁开眼再次摁住她的手指，这次用了点力气，他望着李泰容一路被风吹得有些泛红的脸颊，说：“你不信教。”  
李泰容确实不信，性格使然，她无法信任他人，更不要说看不见摸不着的神，幼时觉得那是高级骗术，一个愿打一个愿挨的活，现在慢慢觉得倒是自己的缺陷了，不是她不信教，而是教不愿接纳她。  
黄旭熙又说：“我没怎么去过教堂。诶，那谁结婚，Stella？去过一次。没什么意思。”那是好久以前的事，他还在国外，头天跟朋友喝得东西南北不分，再醒来还没想起自己叫什么，就又被拉到婚礼现场。大家正聆听神圣祝词时，他才大梦初醒，跟身侧的人搭话：im Lucas, right?And...why im here?  
这些事黄旭熙过去讲过，倾诉欲上来时，正好李泰容在旁边，便讲给她听了，关于他荒诞的前半生，出于礼节去参加同学的生日派对，喝多了遇上嗑大了，用一把剪刀搞坏他人昂贵皮草，酒醒后走在异乡街头迎风抽烟，火星顺着风溅回脸上，他伸手给朋友指，说：在这儿，给我造个像，你说行吗。  
没有炫耀的心理，只是纯粹觉得有趣，黄旭熙说完哈哈大笑，倒在李泰容怀里，头枕着她柔软的肚皮睡着了。  
Ethan也好Stella也好，李泰容都不认识，她是称职的聆听者，听过就过，不往心里去。黄旭熙说完手顺着她的小臂上移，将她拉倒，她没有挣扎，顺从地由着对方去，手被拉着摸到他胯下，听到声音从头顶传来：“喝得不多，还能硬。”两个人抱着滚了两圈李泰容只剩肩膀还靠在沙发垫上，屁股已经摔在地毯上，她用脚踩住他肩膀，接着开始主动脱衣服，黄旭熙很是欣慰，亲吻她的侧脸，手顺着她的脊背摸上去，熟练地解开内衣带子。  
李泰容小腿搭在他肩头，晃晃悠悠，像荡秋千，手轻轻搂住对方脖子，搂住最后一缕希望。黄旭熙吻在她小腹上，李泰容轻飘飘，摇摇晃晃，等他操进去才用了实劲儿，手指用力掐进我肩膀的肉里，黄旭熙这才抓住她，让她降落。  
李泰容今天不想做，但是还是忍耐了，疼得抽气，黄旭熙手伸到她膝盖窝下，勾着她双腿将她抱起来，这下操得更深了，她眼泪快要涌出来，忙合住双眼，不肯泄露软弱，但痛苦太真实，全显在她蹙起的眉头里。  
黄旭熙抓住李泰容脚踝，向上抬起掰到肩膀处，快要将她对折了，问她：“疼吗？”  
李泰容点点头，抱着腿无助地承受，接着他低头吻住她双唇，柔声安慰道：“乖，忍忍。”

金道英最终心软松了口，同意李泰容的要求，但不允许她进入告解室。于是维持着先前的位置，李泰容站在四周无人的教堂中央，仰望着眼前的十字架与神父，忏悔道：“我是个妓女，我爱上了我的嫖客。”

黄旭熙将车停在心理咨询机构楼下，不一会儿就见戴着墨镜的母亲推门而出，神色如常地拉开车门坐上来，透过后视镜跟他搭话：“你要不要也去跟医生谈谈。”  
黄旭熙婉拒：“我那点小毛病自己能调节。”他启动车子，送母亲回家，路上注意到细微的变化，便用闲聊的语气打探：“妈，你镯子呢，怎么没戴。”  
“噢，”黄母听了望向左手手腕，语气平静地回答：“碎了。”  
那镯子打黄旭熙记事起母亲就戴着，据说还是祖上传下来的，一辈一辈流到黄母手中。  
如今变成母亲口中一句轻飘飘“碎了”。黄旭熙想象它摔落在地板上时清脆的声音，难过地叹气，不觉得可惜，是身为子女的担忧，劝道：“爸爸前两天回家了吧，您别老跟他置气，气坏身体就不好了。”  
黄母不接话，车子在规划好路线上行驶，很快到达目的地，黄旭熙礼貌地给母亲拉车门，她这才打量起聚少离多的儿子，又轻飘飘地说一句：“怎么又长高了。”  
说完她像邀请牌桌上的友人一般，客套地询问亲生儿子，要不要进家坐坐，黄旭熙仍是摇头婉拒，两人便在家门口拥抱告别。

李泰容今天又去教堂，没化妆，素面朝天的，仍是坐后排，听他人的诵读声。不过这次金道英不再留她在里面，而是说：“我家就在附近，你陪我一起回去吧。”  
理由依旧，李泰容头一次来时金道英便讲过了，她不信教，不相信天主的存在，在教堂里进行告解是不合规矩的，是对他人信仰的亵渎。可神父实在拗不过她的坚持，便只好将她带回家，以朋友的身份，开解她，成为她的倾诉对象。  
李泰容坐在椅子上，说：“我没有新罪要忏悔，还是过去那些。他这两天忙了，没怎么见面。”  
不等金道英开口，她又说：“说说你的事吧，你为什么会成为神父呢？”  
金道英没有向她坦白的义务，便冷脸告知她，没有其他事便可以离开。  
李泰容还不想走，赶紧转移话题，从包里掏出书来，是川端康成的《雪国》，她问：“我念这本书给你听，好么，你听就好了，不需要做其他的，听着就行。”  
李泰容翻开书，念道：“玲珑而悬直的鼻梁，虽显得有点单薄，但双颊绯红，很有朝气，仿佛在窃窃私语——”  
在上一次告解时，李泰容便将心扉袒露得很透彻。她说，神父，我做过平模，您知道什么是平模么？没名气的，平时就靠拍些漂亮照片，发在网络上，挣点钱花。我还要维持身材，维持脸蛋，靠别人的喜欢而存活好难。  
后来他出现了，对，公司的同事靠关系带我混进一场宴会，我花掉全部存款买了一条昂贵的裙子。他是王子，但我不是灰姑娘，午夜十二点不用回家，我们睡了，我就变成了妓女。  
李泰容平静地叙述，她继续说，我现在不工作了，神父，无所事事并不幸福。我去上法文课，烹饪课，高尔夫球课，网球课，我成了高级妓女，懂得比较多，但没太大用处。他来了，我们就上床，交谈还是说中文，不说Bonjour。  
神父，这样是不对的，是不是，李泰容问金道英，眼泪在眼眶里打转，我有罪，他每次吻我，我感觉自己像一块玻璃，好像就要碎了。

黄旭熙今晚留下陪李泰容看电影，二十一世纪最伟大的科幻片，俩人关上灯，盖一条毯子，李泰容枕着他的胳膊，看到一半就昏昏欲睡，屏幕里演员的脸渐渐模糊了，她怎么努力也看不清。直到手机铃声响起，她忽然清醒，黄旭熙的手越过她，从夹缝里拿起，接通电话。  
温馨一刻到此为止，黄旭熙猛地起身，急匆匆地穿外套，颤抖着声音问：“我车钥匙呢？”  
李泰容替他找到，递过去，见他要出门去了，心里像压了块大石头，尽是不详的预感。她不敢出声阻拦，想起早上看过的天气预报，忙抄起玄关处挂着的伞，喊住黄旭熙，塞进他手里。  
等关门声响起，李泰容失魂落魄地坐回原处，电影正演到精彩处，他俩正巧错过。

黄旭熙站在手术室外的禁烟标志下抽烟，抢救的主治医生来过了，安慰几句，表示理解他的丧亲之痛，叫他进去看看。黄旭熙站在原地没动，掏出烟盒，还剩两三根，便点燃了，直到父亲出现。  
对方身边还跟着助理，站在不远处，礼貌地低着头，不窥探领导的家事。黄父一言不发走到他面前，伸手打掉他嘴里的烟，掌心顺带刮过他的脸颊，发出清脆的响声。他像去开例会似的，带着那副挑不出错的标准冷漠表情走进抢救室。  
再出来时他直直地越过亲生儿子，像会议结束一般打算离去，没走几步被喊住了，黄旭熙递过来一把伞，说：“外面下雨了，爸。”

李泰容再见到黄旭熙是半个月后，她从别人那里听到些风声，知道他在操办葬礼。某天半夜响起门铃声，她像等待了千年，忙得拖鞋都来不及穿，从卧室一路磕磕绊绊地小跑着去开门。  
她推开门，扑进黄旭熙怀里，他穿着一身黑，胸前还别着一朵白菊。李泰容将头埋进他脖颈里，闻到浓重的酒味，她眼泪忍不住掉落，全蹭在他昂贵的西服上。  
她也搞不懂自己为何哭泣，她与黄母非亲非故，生前素不相识，按理说怎么着也轮不到她来哭。李泰容在心里念道：上帝，请饶恕我。  
黄旭熙亲吻她的脸颊，她头发散乱，发丝拂过耳边，有些发痒，一只手抓住睡衣往上拉，脱了半截，肚子贴住他的小腹，黄旭熙握住她的手顺势将衣服帮她脱下来。  
黄旭熙拉着她的手去摸下面，没有想象中的勃起，他有些失望：“喝多了，硬不了。”  
李泰容没再把睡衣穿上，而是被他拿毯子裹住，两人决定将剩下的影片看完。她仍是搂着他，头枕着他肩膀，忽然听他问：“咱俩要个孩子吧。”  
李泰容张着嘴巴，反应迟钝，花费数十秒才消化了黄旭熙这句话，不可置信地问：“为什么？”  
“我没有亲人了。”  
显然黄旭熙对亲人的定义与他人不同，别人先不必说，至少他父亲还健在。这是很莫名其妙的理由，李泰容却读懂他的意思，她思考着，长久地沉默，不敢接话。  
“要个孩子吧，好不好。”  
最终李泰容还是摇摇头婉拒。

李泰容站在角落里，身旁是两盆吊兰。她对着正在打扫房间的金道英忏悔：“我有罪。他要我跟他生个孩子。”  
金道英听闻立刻停下手里的动作，望向她，很关注她接下来的选择。  
“我没同意。”  
金道英这才继续擦餐桌，说：“你没有罪。”  
“我有的，神父。我费了好大的力气，真的。他问我，好不好，这在我听来，几乎是恳求了，他在恳求我生一个跟他有血缘关系的孩子。我几乎是咬着牙，我快把牙咬碎了，我说，不好。他要是再多问一句好不好，我真的要点头，这是我第一次拒绝他。神父，我拒绝了和深爱之人孕育后代的机会。”  
说完，李泰容小声询问：“我有些累，可不可以躺在床上念书？”  
仁慈的神父对她一向宽容。  
李泰容翻开书，轻声念道：“山脚下的河流，仿佛是从杉树顶梢流出来的，丘陵上盛开着像是白胡枝子的花朵，闪烁着一片银光——”  
等金道英收拾完，只见李泰容已盖着被子睡着了，半张脸侧着埋进枕头里，另外一半在灯光照射下有明显的泪痕。

“你最近在忙什么？”  
李泰容抬头望向对方，感到疑惑，但还是乖巧地答道：“没什么啊。”  
“跟他睡过没。”  
本是一句没头没尾的话，李泰容一下子反应过来，却不知道该从哪里解释起，委屈涌上心头，手一抖，水从杯子里洒出来一点，她盯着那水滴，那上面映出他们此刻滑稽的模样。“你前两天还想跟我要孩子，现在就这样怀疑我？”  
黄旭熙大概是有些被她的问话惹恼了，或者他本来就这样过分，做的尽是些出格的事，只不过偶尔温良些，叫人误会了，他说道：“你不要当婊子还要我给你立牌坊。到底睡过没？”  
李泰容感觉自己这块玻璃彻底要被打碎，浑身上下痛得厉害，她用力咬着下嘴唇，反问回去：“你觉得呢？”  
黄旭熙猛地上前掐住她的脖子，水杯随着动作被碰到，滚落到地上摔碎，残渣溅到李泰容小腿上。这下倒是她的意料之外，她恐惧地挣扎起来，用力去扒他双手，可缺氧渐渐让她没了力气，眼前阵阵发黑，以为就要这么死去时，对方终于松了手。  
李泰容整个人瘫下来，倒在地上大口地喘气，手正好压在那片碎玻璃渣上，血跟水混成好几缕。这番死里逃生，李泰容也知道到头了。泪水却反常地缺席，她闭着眼平复心情。过了一会儿黄旭熙蹲下来握住她双手，说：“对不起。”  
他声音沙哑，将脸埋进她手心里，血蹭到脸上，执着地道歉：“对不起。”  
李泰容这时才红了眼眶，委屈地失语。太多话想说，可像那部没看完的电影一般，他们恰巧都错过了，就再也找不到合适的机会。  
“我小时候我爸就是这样对我妈的，他甚至更狠，摁着我妈的头去撞书柜。真对不起，这是流淌在我血液里的劣质基因。”黄旭熙替她包扎伤口时倾诉，这不是开脱的借口，只是压在心里太久想倒出来，而李泰容恰好是最好的聆听者。  
“我还是不可抗拒地成为我爸的复刻品，真对不起我吞药自杀的妈。我们没要孩子是对的，到我这就停了吧，没有延续的必要。”

午后李泰容躺在金道英的床上，窗帘紧拉着，将这里与外界隔绝。她照常念书，只读了两段便哽咽地说不出话，仰起头，露出青紫的痕迹，那是强有力的证据，“我有罪。他对我动手，但我原谅了他。圣经里写爱是恒久忍耐，对吧，神父，我没有办法。”  
她克制不住哭泣，难过的情绪像今天的日光，兜不住，就算四周紧闭，也能穿过细小的缝隙。她说，神父，我们快结束了，我有预感。他很快要离我而去，可我们甚至连一张合照都没留下。或许很多年后，我也无法确定我们曾相识过，我不敢用相爱这个词，那是自欺欺人。对吧。也不是我们了，是我和他，好像从来都没有过我们。  
算下来，李泰容同历任前辈们相比，已是时间最长的一位。究其原因大概是她从未想过靠黄旭熙跨越阶级，显得很知足。走上这条路也是人的惰性使然，靠出卖肉体换取财富太轻松，更何况对方还有一副优秀皮囊。  
贪心也是人之常情，谁也避免不了，她不贪钱就要贪点别的，可惜两边都是深渊，一脚踏上去就再没有回头路。  
“神父，请饶恕我的罪，请饶恕他的罪。”

黄旭熙在那以后再未来过，他很大方，这套房子默认留给李泰容。不需要特意去提，双方都心知肚明，悄无声息地退出对方的生活。再过不久，房间里的空气也会焕然一新，干净得像从未住过两个人。时间线拉回到最初，那时托黄旭熙的福，她的名字被众多奢侈品门店的SA记住，一晃到今天，那份名单上她终于是被替换。  
李泰容仍是从别人口中得知的，这回是全然不同了，对方在知名律所工作，大学期间就修过法语，穿职业套装上下班，除去都长得漂亮，跟她没任何相似之处。  
“这回动了真心，”她们说，“那位是丁克，不要孩子，也没影响双方感情，好像已经求婚了，六克拉，真让人羡慕。”  
李泰容晚上去到金道英家，这已成为她必不可少的生活习惯。她给吊兰浇过水后坐在椅子上，念完最后一个字后合住书，虔诚地忏悔：“求神父降福，准我罪人告解。我已与他分别，过往身份也一并解除。人生该往前看，可我做不到。我将永远伴随这惩罚活着。”  
秋去冬来，她在过往数月里将自己修得很干净，像腊月落到枝头的雪，只需等天一亮，便自然瓦解。  
金道英穿着黑色常服，一座雕像般庇佑着正细微发抖的她，抬手擦去李泰容脸颊上的泪水，他轻声道：“现在天主已宽恕了你的罪过，平安地回去吧。”

李泰容走出这条街，不远处是熟悉的车牌，她忍不住驻足，见对方为怀抱一堆文件的漂亮女子拉开车门，城市各色的灯光汇在一起，聚成一股奇异的河流，从他头顶倾泄而下，飞逝而过的侧脸被映得十分好看。  
直到车开出很远李泰容才回过神，她向前走去，将那本书随手丢进垃圾桶。

end.

注：《雪国》段落摘自唐月梅版译本。


	2. 勇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本不该写的后续。  
> 含少许貂容。  
> 出轨搞破鞋情节🈶️

勇

春分时节气温回升，连带着人心情都好转，黄旭熙便是挑这日子来了。李泰容给他开门，脸上瞧不出高兴来，反倒是有些哀痛。  
黄旭熙涵养好，不擅自往里闯，站着静静地与她对视，可惜没僵持几秒，李泰容就透过他一双眼望到悲切未来，认命似的叹气，放他进来。  
好些日子未见，李泰容唯一长进的就是不再那么容易掉眼泪。放在过去，那泪水早一股脑地倾倒而出，落在他衣领上，胸口处，或者更隐秘的地方。黄旭熙伸手捧起她的脸，仔细打量，这反而叫她不好意思，不敢迎头而上，怕爱慕之情流露得太明显。  
话语在此刻失去效力，李泰容略微仰头，顺着从五脏六腑涌出的气由下而上去地看他。接着他们接吻，撞得周围叮当作响，两人急促地分享思念，想要将对方的灵魂都扯出来。  
李泰容攀着黄旭熙的肩膀，享受着久违的真切触感，舒服得四肢发麻。她手向下游走，到终点后握住他的，摩挲一阵后举起来看，无名指上的婚戒在灯光的照耀下闪闪发亮。  
黄旭熙见她盯着那戒指，误会了她的意思，低声哄道：“也送你一个好不好？”  
李泰容知道他指的是那六克拉。她垂下双眼，藏起眼里泛起的水光，“我不要。”说完她抿起双唇，抬起头换上乖巧的面容，将那枚婚戒从黄旭熙手上摘下，说：“别戴着做，我心里不舒服。”  
这么一件小事黄旭熙没有不同意的的道理。他由着她去了，看她将戒指妥善放好，那不是随便的玩意，等他再迈出这扇门，仍要将它物归原位。黄旭熙搂着、扯着她，两人倒在床上，他熟练地折起李泰容的双腿，像折一朵玫瑰花，很轻而易举，将她睡裙向上推去，推到胸口处。  
黄旭熙轻轻吻她眉骨，手顺着她的腰窝向上摸索，在蝴蝶骨处留恋徘徊，吻也落到下巴处，额头抵着她下颌骨亲昵。  
他抽出一只手去翻找，没在抽屉里寻到套子，有些为难，但还是绅士地将决定权交给李泰容。这在过去是从未发生过的事，李泰容有些受宠若惊了，她这才意识到自己不知不觉中被逼到悬崖边上，到这儿暂且还有生还的可能，可她只要一对上黄旭熙的双眸，便功亏一篑。她说：“没事儿，做吧。”  
李泰容被托着屁股抱起来，双腿分开跨坐在他身上，她试着放松身体，将对方容纳进去，趴在黄旭熙肩头，小声地哼叫。黄旭熙的手在她身下揉弄着，她被弄得爽了，便侧过头，扶着他的肩索吻。  
阴茎刚顶进来时，李泰容还是吃不消，要被顶穿了似的饱胀感，她无助地绷紧小腹，喊着黄旭熙的名字小心翼翼地撒娇，等到全吃进去了，便出不了声，只能用牙齿咬住他的肩膀忍受。  
高潮来得迅猛，李泰容被用力掐住双腿，留下青紫的指印，她发出短促的哭叫，在被泪水模糊的视线里仿佛正好瞧见一脚踏空的自己从悬崖上掉了下去。

Amelia从黄旭熙手中接过那叠文件，是客户的上诉材料，不小心被她落在家里，而今早出门时车子被刮坏，送去4S店维修。总之，只好拜托丈夫工作中途回家取出又亲自送来。她边翻文件边瘪着嘴抱怨近日的烦心事：“……真是倒霉。”  
说完她抬起头，眼神恰巧擦过丈夫的手部，那里空荡荡的，比往常缺点什么，是什么呢——Amelia忽然想起，手里仍继续捋着材料，面上装作不经意地问：“诶，你戒指呢？”  
黄旭熙抬起左手，神情惊讶，仿佛也是刚注意到：“洗澡时摘的，出门急忘记戴上了。”  
听起来合情合理。Amelia不再执意追究下去，而是与他匆匆告别，临走时不忘交代道：“我今晚可能会加班，这两天律所忙，不用等我回去吃晚饭。”说完她侧过头，轻轻吻在黄旭熙的脸颊上，转身就奔向繁忙的工作。

李泰容向里推开店门，师傅迎上来客气地招待她：“您文身还是——”  
她逆光站在门口，空中漂浮的细小颗粒绕着周身打转，手从包包里翻找着，那似乎是个极小的物件，找到后朝着对方举起来，师傅这才看清那枚戒指的模样。  
李泰容笑着问：“能不能给我文上去？”  
打算文在哪里呢？  
嗯……左手手腕吧？可以吗。  
可以，不过文在手部比较容易晕色掉色噢，不太建议，但是你想做是能做的。我看您这是个男士婚戒吧，男朋友的吗，还是已经结婚了？  
结婚了。  
您感觉怎么样，疼吗？  
还好，能忍。对了，你们这儿有没有锤子？  
没呢，您需要这个做什么。  
啊，我也只是随口问问。  
李泰容侧躺在床上，文身师在一旁忙着调整机器，装针，弄颜料，她看着对方忙活的身影有些疲倦，昨晚没休息好，在半梦半醒间想起许多事，在各种场景里游离，仿佛一副被泼了墨水的画卷，看不清原本样貌，全是模糊的缩影。  
她竟梦起那部影片。在与黄旭熙分别后，她独自从头到尾观看过了，终于是盼到结局，只是可惜原本坐在屏幕前的，应该是两个人。  
那么，错过就是错过了，李泰容没怨懑，故事写到这了，她就走到该去的位置，做好角色的本分。  
痛感透过手部神经传来，她被强行拽回到现实世界。师傅询问她感觉，她答还好。没逞强，比这更痛的事她也经历过，也咬着牙硬生生挺过来了，相比之下这不算什么。  
她瞧着那枚戒指逐渐显现在她身体上，从无到有，成为她的一部分，再也不会被夺走。  
在某种意义上，她终于拥有了他。  
李泰容手上还缠着保鲜膜，对方特地嘱咐她两小时后才能撕下，她很听话地保持原样，就这样离开后按地图导航又来到附近一家五金店。待她说明来意后，店主疑惑地询问道：“……您买锤子是打算？我们有很多种类……”  
李泰容听闻再次翻找出那枚戒指，仍是笑意盈盈地举着它对店家说：“找一把能砸碎它的就行。”

金道英听李泰容说着，他正在帮忙筹备教徒的婚礼，一只手在记事本上写写画画，另一只拿起手机给别人发消息，忙碌得他那总是舒展着的眉头都少见地皱起。  
“神父，他来找我，我没能拒绝。望天主饶恕我的罪，他要是不愿意，也就算了，反正我死后肯定是无法去天堂。只是你不要责怪我，”李泰容细细观察那盆吊兰，如今长得很茂盛了，有她一份功劳苦劳在，“你要理解我，拜托……我还有罪——我们没做任何保护措施，对不起，神父，我出尔反尔了。我想跟他有个孩子，如果天主同意的话。你不要责怪我，真的。”  
李泰容将头垂得很低，泪水流出来便滴进吊兰的泥土里。她真的在恳求，好怕天主生了气不答允，让殷切期望都化成泡影。  
金道英笔没停下，双眼仍盯着面前的纸张，对她无助的忏悔没有回应，而是等合上笔整理好后才平静地说：“约翰福音里写，文士和法利赛人捉拿行淫妇女，按法律应该将她用石头砸死。他们询问耶稣该如何，耶稣则说，你们中间谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打她。”  
“我不会责怪你，更没有任何权力审判你，任何人都没有，这是你自己的人生，你自己的选择。”  
李泰容默默地在心里替他补上后半句：只要不后悔就行。是的。那么她既然踏出这一步，就做好最坏的打算，道理她都懂，比谁都更拎得清。  
神父也明白，虽然并未亲身经历过，但每逢教徒结婚，一对璧人依偎着请求他的祝贺，他已经预见到结局，但在当下还是衷心地盼望天主庇佑那些囚困在情爱里的可怜人。

李泰容设想过黄旭熙得知戒指没了后的反应，她甚至想过他会摁着她的头去磕餐桌，像电视里演的，戏剧张力十足，血从头顶流出，淋得观众浑身发抖。  
“被我丢掉了。”她说完就害怕地攥紧双手，时间仿佛慢下来了，呼吸也随之停滞。她静静等待着暴力的来临，可没想到对方只是轻嗯一声，便接受了这事实。  
黄旭熙甚至不问为什么，这对他来说是小事，丢就丢了，只需要再让人去买个同款式的新的就好。  
何止婚戒，情人也是。在他的人生里都不值一提。  
李泰容绷紧的神经松下来，又开口问：“你知道我把它丢哪儿了吗？”  
“哪里？”  
“我把它吃了。”  
黄旭熙显然不信，拍拍她肩膀说她冷笑话讲得不好。李泰容说完忽然也对自己这番话感到很不适，好似一口水呛进气管，憋得痛不欲生。事实上她真这么打算过，在某一刻某一瞬，真想一口吞下去，让全世界都找不到。

“我要请我的代理律师吃饭，你陪我去吧？”程姐问道，她刚办理完房产交易手续，便给李泰容打电话。  
早年在上大学时她们是关系很好的师姐妹，对方毕业后忙起事业，关系便淡了不少。最近程姐忽然打起离婚官司，半夜喝醉给李泰容打电话哭诉，俩人又热络起来。  
李泰容随意收拾两下就赶去约好的法餐厅，她来得迟，另外两人早坐在位子上等待。她挂上标准笑容，走过去跟对方打招呼。  
老熟人了，虽然今天是头次见面。李泰容面不改色地在Amelia对面坐下，看着侍应在一旁打开香槟瓶塞，依次为她们倒酒。接酒杯时对方纤纤玉手从李泰容眼前飘过，无名指上的六克拉熠熠生辉。  
小食上来时，她们正聊着刚结的案子，Amelia不愧是留学归来的高材生，赢得干净利落完美，程姐对她赞不绝口，绘声绘色描述她在法庭上的飒爽英姿，“当然，”她开起了玩笑，“希望这是我第一次也是最后一次找你。”  
前菜上来时，程姐谈起婚姻，转过身对李泰容说：“只有结过婚的人才懂单身的好处。”  
Amelia点点头表示认同，她说：“我在美国读书时也想过不婚，只是没下定决心。后来一回国，就遇到对的人，就叫他甜言蜜语哄得昏了头。”  
在这个话题上李泰容无法发表观点，她只能附和着假笑。是了，黄旭熙就是这么天生惹人爱，叫人毫无办法，大家都知道的，她比Amelia醒悟得更早。  
甜点上来时，Amelia接到电话，她轻声细语地说出餐厅地址，挂断后随即抱歉地对两人说：“我老公非要来接我。”她提起前两天碰到的交通事故，车子还没修好，而她也产生了心理阴影，怕是这段时间不能再开车。  
黄旭熙来得很快，程姐和李泰容顺着Amelia 带着爱意的笑容扭头望去，看到他风度翩翩迈着长腿向他们走来，那几秒真是赏心悦目。李泰容不清楚当时自己脸上是副什么表情，大概还维持着浮于表面的假笑。  
入座时Amelia向他介绍道：“这是我客户程姐，这是程姐的朋友小容。”  
黄旭熙笑着握住程姐伸过来的手：“Lucas。”  
“久仰黄先生大名。”  
黄旭熙转向李泰容时，她还没从急转的剧情走向里反应过来，仍是在发愣。直到程姐用手肘推推她，她茫然地抬起头，黄旭熙就站在她对面，她只好自下而上地仰望。他西装革履，双眸深邃，在优雅的琴声和暧昧的烛光衬托下，显得更加迷人，此刻正伸着一只手，等着与她结识。  
假若他们在过去是陌生人，这真是再好不过的相逢。  
李泰容苦笑着扯起嘴角，绝望地将手递上去，轻轻握住，配合他完成这场表演。

深夜气温骤降，金道英从教徒家回来时，怀里抱着一盆君子兰，他裹紧大衣，迎着风朝前走，这条路数年来走过上千遍，他已习惯于在漫步中目睹岁月洗礼。到楼下了，该直接上去，可却莫名在绿化带边停住。  
李泰容正侧躺在上面，头发散下来堪堪盖住脸庞，瞧不出是否还清醒。金道英只好左手抱紧花盆，蹲下身勉强稳住身子用右手去推她，刚碰到她的衣袖，就听见她微弱的声音传来：“神父，我好像真的怀孕了。”  
神父忽然僵直了还没来得及收回的手臂。  
……我刚与他见过面，是很不合适的场合，我提前走了，也可以说是落荒而逃。神父，我不知道该去哪儿，只好来找你，可在楼下一看，你家没亮灯，就在站这儿等。等得累了，不舒服，说不清哪里难受，想吐，但吐不出来，只能干呕。神父，我可能真的铸成大错了，怎么办，我怎么办，你能不能收留我一晚。  
李泰容翻身换成仰躺着，目光投向漆黑夜空中高悬的弯月，单薄的衣服沾上灰尘和泥土，她浑然不觉，只感到眼眶发酸。  
金道英想，全当是看在今晚月色很美的份上了，他一把拉起李泰容，将君子兰塞进她怀里，威胁她拿好，不许摔了。手从李泰容背后穿过，搭着肩膀扶起她颤颤巍巍回家去。

李泰容躺在床上，再次询问：神父，你为什么会做神父呢？  
这次金道英没有赶她离开，而是反问，你真的想听吗？  
我杀过人。  
好久前的事，对我来说更像是上辈子。……不是过失杀人，我预谋好的，我很清楚自己在干什么。  
表妹比我小一岁，同龄孩子里我们关系最好，相互扶持着长大，很多不敢跟长辈说的事她都说给我听，跟我许诺未来，可是，可是。某一天她不再弹她心爱的钢琴了，用板凳当着我的面砸烂，我想拦住她，可是我没有。  
我当时为什么没动呢？可能是被吓得呆滞了吧，我当时为什么没动呢，是为什么呢。  
后来我找到那个人，刀就装在衣服口袋里，我跟在他身后，人们不断地经过我身边。我逆着人流在走，他们打量的眼神从我身上擦过，有一瞬间，我又呆滞了，不知道自己在干什么。可是，我想起表妹，想起木头碎片扎进她手腕里，想起她痛苦得发抖，我冲上去，把刀捅进那个人身体里。  
杀人没有想象中那么轻松，捅第一下时，我手就麻了，第二下第三下第四下是惯性，不受大脑的控制。温热的血顺着伤口流出来，那是我从没感受过的触感，他转过身，嘴巴惊讶地大张着，我大概是他临死前见过的最后一张脸。  
当街杀人，我根本跑不了，也没打算跑。那年我才十五岁，未成年，总之最后没去坐牢。那人是从法律中逃脱的强奸犯，而我是从法律中逃脱的杀人犯。  
噩梦伴随了我数十年，梦里熟悉的感觉袭来，我无数次将刀捅进他的身体，亲手停止他的呼吸。正义感是人们虚构的，负罪感则永远攀附在我的脊背上，直到死去，直到死亡抹平这段历史。  
我后来想，他必须死吗？答案是否定的。可我又想到表妹，那她呢，她必须受到侵害吗？这难道是我们必经的命运吗。  
后来我精神状态越发不好了，书读到一半办休学，也在那年我被朋友引导着去信教，天主惩罚了我，我在告解室里得到救赎。  
表妹的血流到破烂钢琴上的那天，我为什么站在那里没动呢？为什么呢。我之所以做神父，就是想搞清楚这点。  
为什么呢。  
李泰容翻过身，在黑暗中握紧金道英发凉的双手。

李泰容这月的例假来得很准时，她不再惴惴不安了，心放回肚子里。她彻底明白，在很久之前，她就永远错失了与心爱之人孕育生命的机会。这是她必经的命运。  
她拿出那枚戒指，放在手心里摩挲。早上跟黄旭熙通过电话，他出远门了，那边正是深夜，他问：什么事？  
“我找到戒指了，你还要吗？”  
漫长的沉默，李泰容耐心地等待着，听着对方细微的呼吸声，直到他说，不。  
李泰容站在桥上，俯身向下望波光粼粼的水面，真美啊，她若是落进去，就像一颗石子般渺小，溅起的水花是存在过的最好证明。  
她想起那晚金道英的话，他至今还没找出问题的答案，年轻的神父说，但他绝不会再让悲剧重演了，这是他的职责。  
李泰容松开手前，搬家公司打电话过来，她左手摁下接听键，右手轻轻将那戒指扔进水里。


End file.
